COMRADES IN ARMS, VOLUME ONE
by Ian Nathaniel Cohen
Summary: ''In The Beginning...'' - Volume One of a trilogy about the early exploits of Dragonmaster Dyne. In this volume, Dyne begins his life of adventure and meets the other Four Heroes for the first time (reposted and reformatted)
1. Author's Notes and Acknowledgments

**COMRADES IN ARMS, VOLUME ONE: IN THE BEGINNING...**

by Ian N. Cohen

When Alex was a child, he looked up to the legendary Dragonmaster Dyne, and never tired of hearing the stories of his many adventures.  But what started Dyne off on his path to glory?  What made him into the hero that he will always be remembered as?

AUTHOR'S NOTES AND ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS

Well, this is rather overwhelming.  I mean, here I am, little ol' me, about to do a huge three-part story about the events that shaped the entire story of the LUNAR series.  It sounds strange, but I can't help feeling intimidated.  It's like making the "Star Wars" prequels - and considering how disappointed many people were with "The Phantom Menace," obviously I don't want to make the same mistakes George Lucas made (that's the nice thing about doing fanfics: you don't have to worry about being all special effects and no story!)

This trilogy has been a long time in the making, and it has not been easy.  There's no way I could do this alone, and I would like to thank all the people at The Shrine's message board who supplied me with background info on The Four Heroes and corrected some of my misapprehensions.  While I'm going to use many of my own ideas in this and the other two parts of the "Comrades In Arms" trilogy, I do NOT want to re-write the entire history and legacy of Lunar and its characters.

My story is based on the Playstation version of LUNAR: SSSC, and the manga "Lunar: Confessions Of The Soul" (special thanks to Rebecca Capowski for letting me use dialogue from her translations, and to IceMistress Mia for giving me the link to her site: you can find the translations at http://home.att.net/~RCgamusic/trans.htm), as well as my own ideas.

Last of all, I would like to thank Game Arts/Working Designs for creating such a captivating story and characters I have actually managed to bond with, and to thank The Shrine and all those who are a part of it for letting me contribute to Lunar's legacy.

This story is dedicated to Sir Alec Guinness (1914-2000)

And now, on to the show!


	2. Chapter One: Destiny Calls

CHAPTER 1: DESTINY CALLS

The best place to see a sunrise on Caldor Isle is in front of the entrance of The White Dragon Cave.  If you stand back enough, as the sun rises from behind the icy cave, you can see the ice absorb the brilliant colors of the sun's ascension, rather than merely reflect it.  It makes the cave seem to glow with the light of Althena herself.

It was here that two boys from Burg now stood, mesmerized by the magnificent scene before them.  Then they focused on the business at hand, the business that had brought them there in the first place: to meet the legendary White Dragon of Althena.

One of the boys brushed the dark hair from his face and marched towards the entrance, excitement shining in his intense, green eyes.  He had dreamt of adventures as long as he could remember, and prayed for the days to come when he would have adventures of his own.  And now, those days were about to begin.

"Hey, Dyne!" his companion called after him.  "Wait up!"

Dyne sighed, and stopped so his friend could catch up.  Noah, a redheaded boy not much younger than Dyne, was a good friend, and also eager for adventure, but it didn't burn within him like it did in Dyne.

Together, they entered the dragon cave.  They wrapped themselves tighter in their cloaks to help shelter themselves from the cold.  There was a dim, unearthly glow within the cave, so they were able to see where they were going.  Cautiously, with swords at the ready, they began looking around.

Suddenly, they heard a strange hissing noise.  "What's that?" Noah asked.

"I dunno.  But it doesn't sound like something I want to get too close."

Dyne and Noah looked around, trying to find out what was causing the hissing noise.  They didn't have to wait long.  A group of slime creatures started oozing towards them, hissing malevolently.  Dyne and Noah readied their weapons as the monsters approached.

Suddenly, Dyne charged right at the slime creatures, cutting one almost in half with a single stroke of his short sword, and it shriveled to the floor.  He slashed repeatedly at a second, which soon dissolved into nothingness.  Noah charged at another with his dagger, and a few well-placed blows soon stopped it dead in its tracks-and a few more stopped it dead.  But a fourth slime creature morphed into a hideous fanged mouth, and bit into Noah's shoulder.  Dyne, seeing his friend in trouble, slashed wildly at the monster, until it melted in a hideous mess onto the floor of the cave.

Dyne took a healing herb from his knapsack and handed it to Noah.  "Are you okay? he asked.

"Yeah," sighed Noah, as he ate the herb.  "I should have seen that other one coming though."

Dyne shrugged.  "Don't worry about it.  We're still new at this.  C'mon, let's go."

Silently, Noah followed Dyne down the Cave's corridors.  But he was a lot more cautious than he was before.  He didn't want Dyne to think he couldn't take care of himself.

*****

For a long time they wandered through the cave trying to find The White Dragon's chamber, fighting off the many monsters that attacked them.  But the two adventurers were soon getting tired from all the fighting and aimless wandering.  Noah was almost ready to give up, but Dyne was stubborn.  _I've come this far already,_ Dyne thought, _and there's no way I'm turning back until I meet The White Dragon.  I know he's in here, and I AM going to find him!_

At last, they entered a large cavern within the cave.  On the opposite side of the chamber, they saw an entrance to another corridor, blocked by a sheet of ice.  There was no way of breaking through.

"Great," muttered Dyne.  "A dead end."

"Wait a minute," said Noah.  "What's that?"

For a moment, they heard a brief rumbling sound from the right side of the cavern.  Looking closely, they noticed a small entryway, leading into a dark tunnel.

"That's it!" said Dyne.  "That's the White Dragon's lair!  We've found him!"

They raced across the cavern and into the tunnel, gazing in wonder at the sight before them.

The tunnel, although it was even colder than the caverns of The Cave, seemed to be made of crystal rather than ice.  Spheres of magic light imbedded within the walls made the tunnel glow with a heavenly light.  It was even more beautiful than the sunrise they had seen earlier.

Slowly, awestruck, Dyne and Noah walked through the tunnel...and suddenly stopped dead in their tracks.

In the massive icy chamber at the end of the tunnel was The White Dragon of Althena, fast asleep.

"By Althena..." whispered Noah.

Dyne also marveled at the sight.  The White Dragon was a huge, furred creature with feathered wings and a long, furry mane running down its neck and back.  Its snow-white skin was wrinkled and gnarled from age.  Despite the fact that it was sleeping peacefully, it still seemed to radiate power.

Then Dyne approached the dragon.  Its nose twitched, and his eyes opened suddenly.

"Who dares to disturb my slumber?" growled the dragon, as it rose to its full height.  Ice crumbled beneath the dragon's feet, and was struck from the walls as the dragon's wings spread out.  The dragon gave a mighty roar that seemed to shake the entire mountain.

Then, except for the dragon's heavy breathing, all was silent.

Dyne and Noah could barely control their excitement.  _We're actually here, _they both thought.  _We're actually face-to-face with the White Dragon of Althena!_

The dragon looked down at them curiously.  Apparently, he wasn't expecting the intruders to be a pair of pre-teen boys.

"Welcome, my friends," he said.  "I am Quark, the tetrarch of the Dragon Tribe.  What brought you on this dangerous journey to my lair?"

Dyne boldly looked up at Quark.  "I am Dyne, and this is my friend Noah.  We came from the village of Burg to see you."

Quark looked surprised.  "You came all this way, and risked your lives, just to meet with me?"

"Yup."

"It's our first adventure," said Noah.

Quark, said nothing, but looked right into Dyne's eyes.  He saw no fear, but ambition, boldness, and maybe even the slightest hint of a challenge.  However, he also saw a noble, adventurous spirit...and then finally noticed that Dyne's eyes were green.  Those who had previously been given the title of Dragonmaster all had green eyes.  _Could this impetuous boy really be destined to become the next Dragonmaster?_ wondered Quark.

Then he looked at the two of them.  "So you are here on an adventure.  Then an adventure you shall have."

Dyne's eyes gleamed.  "What do you mean?"

"I challenge you to pass the Dragon Trial.  Within this cave is The White Dragon Ring.  Find it, and bring it to me."

Dyne's excitement slowly faded.  "That's IT?  That's your Trial?  Find a lousy ring?  Come on, give us a REAL challenge!"

Quark looked at Dyne, wondering whether he'd be so impetuous if he was to set Dyne on fire.  He almost smiled, picturing it, but quickly shook the thought out of his head.  _Tempting, but no.  He's just a boy.  Besides, Althena wouldn't think it was very funny._ Then, with an amused tone, he said "It is a challenge.  To obtain the Ring, you must use all of your resources and wits."

Then Quark's eyes started to glow.  "I shall open the way for you, and give you the energy to continue your quest."

Suddenly, Dyne and Noah felt completely refreshed, and all their wounds disappeared.

"Thanks!" said Dyne.  "See you in a few!"  And with that, Dyne and Noah left Quark's lair.

Quark silently watched them leave, still thinking about Dyne and his green eyes.

*****

As Dyne and Noah emerged from the tunnel into the cavern, they saw the ice barrier was gone.  The corridor was clear.  They began their search for the Ring, fighting it out it out with even more monsters on the way.  But they seemed to be getting nowhere.

After a while, they came to a pillar of ice blocking the entrance of a tunnel.  Despite their best efforts, there was no way of getting through.

"This tunnel probably leads to the Ring," said Dyne.

"So how are we supposed to get through?"

"Well, obviously that's the challenge Quark was talking about."

"Yeah, I guess so.  I can't believed you actually talked to him like that!"

"Like what?"

"Geez, he's The White Dragon of Althena, not some guy on the street!  You gotta show him the proper respect!"

"So what was I supposed to do, get on my knees and chant 'we're not worthy, we're not worthy?'  Besides, I think he got a kick out of it!"

Before Noah could respond, an angry growl echoed through the cavern.  Turning around, they saw a very angry albino baboon about to charge at them.

"I've got an idea!" said Dyne, and he moved right between the ice pillar and the baboon's charge.  Just as the baboon was about to smash into him, he dived out of the way.  The baboon, unable to stop its charge, slammed right into the ice pillar, shattering it into millions of pieces.

"Ooooh," said Dyne, looking at the dazed baboon.  "That HAD to hurt."

But the creature, in pain from the impact, was now in a berserker rage, and charged at Dyne.  Dyne and Noah both struck out at it, the blades skimming against each other as they sliced through the baboon's neck, decapitating it.

The two boys paled slightly at the grim sight, then went through the tunnel's entrance.

They continued through two more chambers, using the same tactics to break ice pillars that were blocking the entrances of where they needed to go.  Eventually, they reached a smaller cavern, with a treasure chest in the middle.  The two young adventurers rushed towards it, opened it, and grinned as they saw The White Dragon Ring within.  Dyne, despite his eagerness, gently picked it up, and stared at it.  It started to glow strangely in his hand, its light reflected in his green eyes.

"Let me see!" said Noah.  Dyne handed him the Ring.  But as Noah held it, the light dimmed, although a little still remained.  Surprised, Noah returned the Ring to Dyne, and the full glow returned.

"What does this mean?" wondered Dyne.

Noah stared at the Ring curiously.  For some reason, he felt more proud of Dyne than jealous of him.  "Maybe Quark knows.  So let's ask him!"  Dyne agreed, and they went back to show Quark their prize.

                                                                                *****

"So, you return with the Ring," Quark said, obviously pleased, as the boys returned.  "Well done."

"Thanks!" said Dyne.  "But why did it glow when I picked it up?"

Quark looked right into Dyne's eyes once more.  "A great destiny is in store for you, Dyne.  The adventures you have dreamed of for so long shall become reality.  Your name will become a legend in generations to come.  Travel the world, learn and observe.  On the day that destiny calls for you, you must answer."

Dyne, for once was speechless, as Quark's words ran through his head.

"So why, when I held the Ring, did only some of the light fade?" Noah asked.

"You, Noah, also have a time and place in destiny.  But not for years to come.  I will say no more for now.  However, know that you too shall have your part to play in the destiny of our world."

Dyne placed the Ring on the base of Quark's pedestal.  "Keep it," Quark said.  "Wear it as a symbol of your heroism and courage.  When the time comes, return here and fulfill your destiny."

Dyne nodded, and slowly put it on.  He felt like it was bonding to his hand.  The ring flashed, and glowed no more.

"Very well," Quark said.  "And now, I think you must return home, and prepare.  Destiny awaits."

The boys thanked him, and left the chamber.  Quark watched them leave silently, keeping his thoughts to himself.  He seemed to share Dyne's eagerness.  It looked like exciting times were ahead.  _Well, it's about time!_


	3. Chapter Two: The Stranger

CHAPTER TWO: THE STRANGER

It was evening by the time Dyne and Noah arrived back in Burg. They were still talking about their meeting with Quark, and wondering what the villagers would say when they showed them the White Dragon Ring. Dyne grinned, imagining the welcoming throngs, cheering for the two brave adventurers who met Quark, the mighty White Dragon of Althena. He could hear the village girls chanting... 

"DYNE!!!" 

A harsh, all too familiar voice shook him out of his daydream. _Oh no,_ thought Dyne. _Please, Althena, don't let Grandpa be angry with me and ruin my day! Please, please..._

It was not to be. 

A graybearded, burly man strode out from one of the nearby houses, his fists clenched and his face filled with anger. "Dyne! Where the hell have you been, you little brat! You were expected home hours ago! Your grandmother has been worried sick about you!" 

"But grandpa, we went to The White Dragon's Cave and got to meet him! He gave me a magic ring, and..." 

A backhanded blow struck Dyne to the ground. "_I'm_ gonna give you something too – a walloping you're not ever gonna forget!" roared his grandfather."You're off trying to get yourself killed, when there's work to be done here! You ought to be ashamed of yourself!" 

"Grandpa, The White Dragon says it's my destiny to travel and have lots of adventures! He..." 

Dyne gasped as his grandfather's boot smashed into his stomach. "Destiny? You? BAH! You're not going anywhere! Not while I'M around to look after you, you ungrateful scoundrel! Your destiny is gonna be farming, milking, and one hell of a beating tonight! Now get inside!" 

Noah and the other villagers watched helplessly as Dyne was dragged off by his grandfather. 

"It isn't right," Noah heard a nearby man mutter. "Mycroft has no right to beat that boy, his own grandson-especially for all to see." 

_Growing up with a tyrant like that, _thought Noah, _no wonder Dyne's always dreaming of adventuring and seeing far-off places. And I can't say I blame him. I pray that he can find a way to escape, and achieve the destiny Quark told him about._

***** 

About an hour later, Dyne was sitting by the spring in the woods on the outskirts of town. It was his favorite place to go when he wanted to be alone and away from his grandfather. Tears swelled in his eyes, from physical pain, and from the memories of how his grandfather had humiliated him in front of the whole village on what was supposed to be the greatest day of his life. He had risked his life to meet The White Dragon of Althena, fought with monsters, and had shown no fear. Yet he was helplessly beaten by his own grandfather for all to see. _He should have been proud of me for what I did today. If he hates me so much, why won't he let me go and travel? It's not MY fault my parents left me in his care before they died. Why does he always have to take it out on me?_

He sighed, and took a small ocarina out of his pack. It was a gift from his mother. Before she had died, she had taught him to play the ocarina at this very place. He always carried it with him, but this was his favorite spot to play. He closed his eyes, and started to play a melody he had come up with. As he played, he could almost hear words, sung by a beautiful, magical voice...   


  


_In your dreams, magical thoughts_   
_All things are real, unless you dream they're not_   
_In your dreams, love is the plot_   
_Carried on wings of hope_

_Each of our souls_   
_Intertwine, when we do..._   
_Instantly we see it, the time to grow and be it_   
_When everything is pinned on a hope_

_Let rise the dreams of your heart_   
_That innocent youth, careless and kind_   
_Free to roam the breeze in love_   
_Only when two brilliantly shine as one..._

He stopped, put the ocarina down, and gazed into the water of the spring, lost in his thoughts. 

"You play very well," said a voice behind him. 

Dyne turned around, and saw a strange man standing there. He was tall, slender, rather pale, and dressed in simple traveling clothes and a gray cloak. He carried a staff in his hand, a satchel was slung over his shoulder, and a long sword hung from his side. Dyne's surprise quickly turned to curiosity as he gazed at the man's face. It was an ageless face, framed in long, silvery hair. His ears were pointed, like an elf. But perhaps the most intriguing thing about him was his eyes: dark red, catlike, and very intense. Dyne felt like they could see right through him, and far beyond. 

"Uh...thanks," he muttered, uncertainly. 

The strange man smiled. "I hope I didn't disturb you. I was passing by, and I heard you playing. It was very nice." Then the smile faded, replaced with a look of concern. "Are you okay? You're bleeding." 

Dyne touched the right side of his face where Mycroft had first struck him, and felt a trickle of blood. He also felt a couple of bruises. 

"I'll be okay," Dyne said sadly. 

The stranger said nothing, but walked towards Dyne. He knelt down, placed his hands on Dyne's head, and whispered a few words. Dyne shuddered as a strange energy passed through him. The he noticed that all of his pain was gone. He touched his face, and there was no trace of blood or bruises. 

"Wow, are you a priest?" 

The stranger smiled wistfully. "I've been many things in my time. I did study to be a priest, but I never took the orders. I couldn't spend the rest of my life cooped up in a shrine when there's a whole world for me to see. My kind has the gift of long life. But our lives, although lasting for centuries, still must end one day. So I want to see all that I can, savor all this world has to offer, while I still am able to." 

"Don't you have a home?" 

"Oh, if I like a place, I'll stay for a while. But sooner or later, I'll eventually get restless and need to travel and explore again." 

Dyne stared at him, awe-struck, wondering what this strange man had seen, what adventures he had had in his obviously long life. "How old are you?" 

The stranger laughed. "To be honest, I don't know. I've never bothered keeping count. I don't even know when my birthday is!" 

Suddenly, the stranger seemed to turn ice-cold. "But enough about me. Those bruises of yours weren't caused by an accident. Who did this to you?" 

Dyne silently hung his head in shame. 

Softening his tone, the stranger said "Did someone beat you?" 

Dyne nodded. 

"Some other kids? Bullies?" 

Dyne shook his head. 

"Your father?" 

"My parents are dead. I live with Grandpa Mycroft and Grandma Saria" 

"Does your grandfather beat you?" 

Slowly, Dyne nodded. 

"Why?" 

"I dunno. He just doesn't like me. He doesn't like taking care of me, and he really gets mad at me because I want to go on adventures, and see the world." 

"What about your grandmother?" 

"She doesn't hit me, but she yells at me over nothing. And she never stops my grandfather from beating me." 

The stranger's eyes instantly turned from ice-cold to blazing with anger. "No child," he said bitterly, "should ever have to put up with such pain. Especially from family." 

Then he softened. "So, you want to be an adventurer some day, hmmm?" 

"I already am!" Dyne said eagerly. "My friend Noah and I went to The White Dragon Cave today! He gave me this ring! He said I was destined to go on lots of adventures and be a great hero!" 

The stranger looked at the Dragon Ring on Dyne's finger, apparently impressed. "Wow. That's quite a feat for someone your age. How old are you?" 

"Eleven and a half." 

"That's it? Maybe you do have the life of an adventurer ahead of you. These days, there aren't enough heroes out there. By the way, what's your name?" 

"Dyne." 

"Pleased to meet you," said the stranger, shaking his hand. "My name is Ghaleon." 

***** 

"Dyne! Dyne, where are you?" 

Dyne stiffened as he heard his grandfather's voice calling him. "Oh great," he groaned. "Now I'm gonna get it again for being late for dinner." 

Ghaleon said nothing, but looked grim. _This boy's had enough punishment for one day,_ he thought. _I will not let him be harmed again._

A few seconds later, Mycroft's massive frame burst through the trees, his heavy footfalls crushing the grass beneath his feet. "DYNE! Damn it, didn't you heart me calling..." 

"Forgive me," said Ghaleon, as he turned to face Mycroft. "I was lost and this young man was kind enough to give me directions. Is he your son?" 

"Grandson," growled Mycroft, apparently angry with the stranger for taking away a reason to thrash Dyne. "Where are you headed?" 

"Saith." 

"It doesn't take that long to explain how to get there," said Mycroft menacingly, glaring at Dyne. 

"I noticed that the boy was injured, and needed medical attention. Apparently, some bullies had given him a terrible beating. It's a pity that people can be so cruel to a child, don't you think?" 

"Yeah..." Mycroft muttered, and if looks could kill, there wouldn't be enough of Ghaleon left to fit inside a thimble. 

Ghaleon smiled. "Well, it looks as though I should be on my way. I want to reach Saith by morning. Dyne, thank you for your help." 

Mycroft was about to wish him off, when he noticed Ghaleon's satchel. _Perhaps this freak's got some money on him_, he thought. "WHAT?" he said, pretending to be astonished. "You're not really going to try and go through The Weird Woods at night, are you??" 

"Why not?" 

"It's full of monsters, and it's impossible to see through the fog at night! You'll be killed!" 

Ghaleon fought the urge to laugh, knowing exactly what was going on inside Mycroft's greedy mind. "Oh, I think I can take care of myself. But thanks for your concern." 

"I won't hear of it! Please. Won't you spend the night at my house? We're about to have dinner, and I'm sure my wife won't mind setting another place." 

Ghaleon looked into Dyne's eyes, and saw the eagerness in his eyes. "How could I refuse such a gracious invitation?" he said, bowing to Mycroft. 

Mycroft led the way back, Ghaleon and Dyne walking behind him. Dyne looked at him curiously. 

"You wanted him to invite you over, didn't you?" 

The mischievous gleam in Ghaleon's eyes gave him away. 

"That's right," he whispered. 

"Why? Not that I'm complaining or anything..." 

"I don't think I should leave you alone with your grandfather tonight. Besides, you look like you could use some company." 


	4. Chapter Three: Towards The Horizon

CHAPTER 3: TOWARD THE HORIZON

That night in Dyne's house, dinner was a lively affair.  Dyne listened in amazement as Ghaleon told stories of his worldly travels.  Even Mycroft and Saria were absorbed by Ghaleon's tales about the places he had seen, strange people he had met, and the adventures he had been on.  It was almost midnight by the time Ghaleon was finished.

"And now, with your permission," he said as he rose from his chair, "I think I'll be going to bed."

"Sure, sure," said Mycroft.  "I'm afraid you're gonna have to sleep in the barn, but we don't have space anywhere else."   

"Don't worry.  I've slept in much worse places."

"All right, then," said Mycroft.  "The barn's out back.  Sleep well."

"You too.  And thanks again for a wonderful evening."

"You're welcome," muttered Mycroft, his gaze still fixated on Ghaleon's satchel.  _Yeah, sleep well, freak.  I'm gonna make sure you're sleeping for a VERY long time!_

*****

In the barn, Ghaleon lay on a bed of straw, using his cloak as a blanket.  But he was not sleeping.  He was expecting a visitor and could not afford to be caught napping, so to speak, when he arrived.

He heard the barn door creak open slowly.  _Hello, Mycroft,_ he thought.  _I didn't think you'd be here so soon._

"Ghaleon?" a voice whispered in the darkness.

"Dyne?" said Ghaleon, an orb of magic light appearing in his hands.  The orb shed a dim light through the barn.  "What are you doing here?  Why aren't you asleep?"

"After everything that's happened today?  Meeting The White Dragon, getting his Ring, and hearing your stories?  I'll be lucky if I can sleep for the rest of the week!"

"I see what you mean," said Ghaleon.  "But you shouldn't be here."

"Why?  Because of my grandpa?"

Ghaleon nodded.  "He probably thinks an experienced traveler like myself probably has money, or valuable souvenirs of some sort that he would just love to get his hands on.  Plus, he may be angry at you for sneaking out."

"He'd be angry at me anyway.  He always is.  Anyway, why do you care what happens to some kid from Burg?"

At this point, Ghaleon looked very stern.  "I have always believed that all people need a guardian.  Those with power must use it to help those without it.  Just as the people of the world need the goddess Althena.  Everybody needs to have someone look out for them."

"If I became a hero, would I be helping others who couldn't help themselves?"

"Of course.  That's what a hero is."

Dyne paused as he considered this.  "My mother once told me that a hero is somebody who serves a cause greater than themselves, and puts the needs of others above his own."

Ghaleon's eyes seemed to look right into Dyne's very soul.  "Do you truly believe that, with all your heart and spirit?"

Dyne nodded solemnly.

Ghaleon smiled.  "Then you will definitely become the hero you wish to be.  Only be careful with your emotions.  Guide them carefully, or else you may one day destroy everything you have fought so hard to protect."

Dyne grinned, filled with pride at Ghaleon's praise.  Then he noticed the magical orb that Ghaleon had created.  "Whoa, you know magic too?"

Ghaleon shrugged, apparently not wishing to sound like he was bragging about his many skills.  "In my many travels, I've learned many things.  I've studied magic, healing, horsemanship, swordsmanship..."

All of a sudden, he leaped up with blinding speed, his fist lashing out in the darkness.  There was a loud thud, and Mycroft stumbled to the floor unconscious, a knife dropping from his hands.

Dyne stared in amazement, first at Mycroft, then at Ghaleon.

Ghaleon sat back down and continued speaking as if nothing had happened.  "...Martial arts, music..."

Dyne looked once more at Mycroft.  "Is he dead?"

"No, although Althena knows he'd deserve it.  He will sleep late into the morning, however."  

"So, now what?"

Ghaleon yawned.  "Now, I need to get some sleep.  I wasn't lying when I said I was on my way to Saith.  I'll need my energy to fight against the monsters of the Weird Woods."

Dyne turned to go, then turned back to Ghaleon.  "Can I go with you?"

"What?"

"Please.  There's nothing for me here now.  Here, I have no future, and Grandpa will tear me apart for what you did to him."

Ghaleon said nothing, wondering what to do.  "You're...a little young to be wandering the world, don't you think?" he said lamely, for want of something to say.

Dyne sighed.  "When I met Quark, he told me that I should travel around the world, and learn all that I could.  I can't wait any longer.  You told me yourself that you wanted to see all you could while you were alive.  So do I, and this may be my only chance to do it.  It's what I've always dreamed of, and it's what I feel I am destined to do."

Ghaleon's mind raced, searching for a reason why he had to say "no" to Dyne.  But none could be found.  He couldn't abandon this boy to the mercy of his cruel grandparents.  His own solitude was beginning to be a burden on his soul, and he wouldn't mind the company.  Besides, Dyne was right when he said that his destiny could not be denied.  Ghaleon looked in his eyes, and was amazed at what he saw.  Dyne wasn't begging Ghaleon to say "yes."  He was challenging him to say "no."

"All right," he said, smiling.  "You may come.  But for now, get some sleep."

Dyne raced back to his room, and scrambled into bed.  But he couldn't sleep.  Too much had happened today, and more was on the way.  

*****

The next morning, as Ghaleon and Dyne prepared to leave, Dyne heard a familiar voice calling after him.  Dyne looked back, and saw his friend Noah.

"Dyne!  What's up?  And who's this guy?"

Dyne grinned.  "This is Ghaleon.  I'm going on an adventure with him!  Think of it!  I'm actually gonna see the world!"  Remembering his manners, he said "Ghaleon, this is my friend Noah.  He went with me to The White Dragon Cave."

Noah and Ghaleon shook hands.  "Where are you headed?" asked Noah.

"Saith," said Ghaleon.  "And from there, who knows?"

"Wanna come with us?" asked Dyne.

Before Ghaleon could object, Noah shook his head.  "No."

"What?  Noah, you wanted this too!  How many times have you wished you could go on fantastic adventures!  Now here's a chance!  Why won't you come?"

Noah sighed.  "I'd only hold you back.  I was almost killed yesterday in the White Dragon Cave.  I don't want you to always have to be watching my back when you need to watch your own.  Besides, this is your destiny.  Mine has yet to be fulfilled, remember?"

Dyne looked at Ghaleon for help.  Ghaleon whispered to him, "He has made his choice.  It's not for you or me to force him to change his mind.  He has chosen to stay here, and you must respect that."

Dyne looked at Noah sadly.  "Well Noah, you take care of yourself."

"Thanks, I will.  And wipe that frown of your face.  I'm sure we'll see each other again someday.

Dyne smiled, encouraged by his friend's words.  "See you around, buddy."

"Yeah, you too." 

*****

With Ghaleon's magic and Dyne's swordsmanship, the two adventurers were through the Weird Woods within a couple of hours.  It was early afternoon by the time they reached Saith.  After lunch in the local pub, Ghaleon hired a ship to take them around.    

It was Dyne's first time on a ship, and he raced to the bow, gazing at the beautiful sight of the Meribian Sea.  He felt his pulse quicken in anticipation as the sails were lowered, and the ship set sail.  He stood immobilized as the ship glided through the water.

Ghaleon soon walked up besides him.  He too smiled at the beauty of the ocean, the sunshine reflected in the water like a river of gold, the wind in his face.

"So where are we going?" asked Dyne.

Ghaleon's voice was distant as he looked ahead.  "Toward the horizon."


	5. Chapter Four: A Ghost Of The Past

CHAPTER 4: A GHOST OF THE PAST

_Eight Years Later..._

It was a dark and stormy night, like something out of a child's ghost story, over the entire Katarina Zone.  The sky was pitch back, and not even the Blue Star could be seen.  Rain and lightning battered the Katarina Zone mercilessly.

The floating city of Vane, in its endless protective orbit around the Goddess Tower, was also being struck hard by the thunderstorm.  From her study in The Guild Mansion, a lovely young girl, about sixteen years old, was watching the storm.  Something about its brutal intensity disturbed her.  It was as if the storm was a dark omen of disaster.

Suddenly, one of the Guild servants burst into the room.  "Lady Ausa!" he gasped, "the Airship!!"

The girl stared at the servant, pure horror in her eyes and her heart.

*****

The next morning, in the countryside of the Katarina Zone, all was peaceful once more.  Besides the wet grass, there was no sign that there had been a fierce storm the night before.  The endless blue sky seemed brighter than ever.  Not even a cloud was in the sky.

Two men, however, were in considerably cloudy moods.  "I'm never gonna get this!" one of them said angrily.

Ghaleon looked at Dyne, thinking at how much he had grown over time.  Eight years of travel and living out in the open had turned the scrappy boy from Burg into a tall, strong, sturdy young man.  He had traveled to many places with Ghaleon, and had learned many things.  _But by Althena, he's the worst magic student I've ever laid eyes on!_ he thought.  Ever since the two of them had faced the monstrous Diadochus one year ago, Ghaleon had decided that Dyne needed to learn magic.  But even after one year, Dyne was unable to learn even the most basic spell.__

"I don't know why I even bother," Dyne muttered.  "I'm great with a sword, and I don't even have any magic ability anyway, so what's the use?"

_I do NOT need his attitude today!_ Ghaleon thought angrily.  The storm had kept him awake the previous night.  The cave Dyne had discovered sheltered them from the rain and the wind, but not the noise.  As a result, Ghaleon now had a splitting headache.  And Dyne wasn't making things easier.

"You haven't even tried effort yet!  Are you going to give up so easily?"

"Look, I've never been able to do magic in my life.  What makes you think I'll be able to learn now, just because you say I have to?"

Ghaleon's gaze turned cold.  "I didn't realize you were a quitter, Dyne."

Now Dyne was angry.  "I am NOT quitting!  I'm just blowing off some steam."  He sighed.  "I don't like the idea of not knowing how to do something after trying to learn it for a year."

"I'm just telling you that if you really want to learn magic, you must give it effort!  I can sense great magic potential within you!  You just don't want to bother with learning how to use it!"

"What's WITH you today?  Why are you coming down on me like this?"

"I didn't sleep well last night, and I have a really bad headache.  And your attitude isn't helping!"

"All right, all right," sighed Dyne, his anger cooled down.  "Let me try one more time..."  

His voice faded off as he looked ahead.  In a nearby cliff face, he saw a strange object trapped in a small gorge.

"What is THAT?"

Ghaleon looked to where Dyne was pointing.  He gasped, as he recognized the object.  _No...it CAN'T be...after all this time..._

"It's an airship from Vane," he said simply.

Dyne looked at Ghaleon strangely, knowing that he wasn't getting a complete answer.  "Vane?  You mean the floating city of magicians you're always talking about?"

Ghaleon nodded, still mesmerized by this relic of the past.

Dyne's eyes blazed with curiosity and wonder as he looked at the Airship.  "By Althena..." he whispered.  Never in his life had he seen anything like it.  The ship itself, attached to a giant balloon, was dark gray, rectangular, with a sphere beneath it, apparently the passenger section.  Eight lamps were on the front of the sphere.  Two propellers were attached to the sides of the ship, and they appeared to be in bad shape.  

"The storm must have done this,"said Ghaleon.  "See how the moss on those rocks grows in a straight line?  The rocks must have been broken off."

"We have to get to Vane," Dyne said.  "We have to let them know about the ship."

"You're right, we must...wait a minute.  WE?  What do you mean 'we'?  Since when are you interested in Vane?  You never paid much attention to it before."

"That was then.  This is now.  Besides, I said I wanted to see all the interesting places of the world, and I haven't seen Vane yet.  And YOU were the one who brought up Vane in the first place.  Besides, what am I supposed to do, just sit here twiddling my thumbs while you're having fun in Vane?"

"I hate it when you're right," Ghaleon grumbled.  "Okay, you can come too."

"Great!  So, how do we get there?"

"Well, we could use the Fountain of Transmission, but it's too far, and it looks like those people in there need our help immediately.  Besides, since you've never been to Vane before, you'd have to pass The Cave of Trial, which I honestly don't think you're ready for yet.  Plus, it takes a long time to pass the Trial.  Fortunately, there's another way..."

Dyne was about to ask how Ghaleon knew so much about Vane and the airship, when Ghaleon cast a teleportation spell to transport them both to Vane.  Dyne's stomach lurched as he felt himself transformed into energy, and zapped at the speed of light right into the heart of Vane.  He felt incredible pain as he passed through the magic barrier that surrounded Vane.  Then there was only darkness.

*****

_By Althena, _Ghaleon thought, _it has changed so much.  Have I really been gone so long?  Are there even any of the magic race left here in Vane?_  He looked around in wonder at the new, modern structures that stood in Vane.  As he looked, he noticed Dyne lying unconscious.  _Damn it!  I forgot about the Shield!  I'm immune to it because I'm a member of the Magic Race and a native of Vane, but Dyne isn't!_

Kneeling besides his fallen friend, he cast a healing spell over him.  Dyne stirred, and finally rose.  "Oooouuugh.....do me a favor, Ghaleon.  Next time you're gonna pull a stunt like that, warn me first, okay?"

Ghaleon smiled.  "At least I know you're okay."

Dyne rose, grumbling...and looked around in wonder as he saw the majestic city of Vane for the first time.

"By Althena..." he whispered as he looked at the elegant buildings and enchanting gardens.  "I've never seen anything like it!"

The two of them kept looking around as if they were dreaming at the marvelous city of Vane.  Then they were aware of other people around them.  Ghaleon recognized them as officials of the Magic Guild.  They were looking at him and Dyne with a mixture of wonder and suspicion.

*****

Ghaleon was the first to recover his composure.  "I must speak with the Guildmistress of Vane."

Nobody moved.  The amazed and suspicious whispering continued.

"It's an emergency!" said Ghaleon urgently.

Still nobody moved.  Ghaleon was ready to blast through the crowd and into the Guild Manor itself when a girl's voice cried out "How dare you people show such bad manners to visitors!  You dishonor the Magic Guild with your actions!"

The crowd parted.  A young girl crossed through.  She was very beautiful.  Her hair seemed to be both blonde and brunette.  She wore an elegant black and red robe, and a violet lightweight cloak.  Despite her noble bearing, she looked weary and troubled.  The people bowed to her respectfully as she walked passed them.   

"Please forgive them," she said with a polite smile.  "We are not used to visitors.  Especially visitors who can appear out of nowhere.  And it has been many years since a member of the magic race has been seen in Vane.  As deputy of the Magic Guild of Vane, I welcome you to our fair city!"

_The deputy of the Magic Guild? _Dyne wondered.  _She can't be more than sixteen!_

"Where's the Guildmistress herself?" asked Ghaleon sternly.

"She's not here, but she will be back tomorrow."

Ghaleon's eyes narrowed, not believing the girl's words.

"We found an airship trapped in a gorge, and we think it might belong to you," Dyne said.

All chattering stopped.  Many of the people looked shocked.  You could have heard a pin drop on a thick carpet in the silence.  

The girl retained her composure, however.  "I appreciate you letting us know.  That's very kind of you.  Would you like to stay in the Guild Manor until she returns?  We have a couple of guest rooms available."

Ghaleon bowed politely, and Dyne followed suit.  The girl led them towards the Guild Manor.  

"In all my travels, I have never seen anything like this," said Dyne breathlessly, looking around.

"It's so different from how I remember it," Ghaleon sighed.

The girl looked at him curiously.  "You used to live here?"

"A long, long, time ago."  A bitter look came on Ghaleon's face as a flood of long-buried memories swept through his mind.  Seeing this, the girl decided not to press him any further.

Eventually, they arrived at the Manor.  "Well, this is it!  What do you think?"

"Wow!" said Dyne.  He was even more impressed as they stepped inside.  To a young man who spent most of his life in hamlets and small villages, the intricate tile work, the elegant tapestries, and the paintings on the walls made the Manor look like a king's castle.  "Man, even in Meribia they don't live like this!"

Ghaleon smiled at Dyne's words.  He could only imagine what Dyne was thinking, seeing all this for the first time.  He too was caught up in the splendor of the place.  _I was a child when I left here.  Now, it's like seeing it again for the first time._

A guild member burst into the room.  "Lady Ausa, the Airship--"

A look from the girl cut him off.  "Yes?"

The guild member whispered into her ear.  Although she did not react, Dyne and Ghaleon could both tell that the news was bad.

"Who's riding on the Airship right now, Lady.....Ausa, right?" asked Ghaleon.

The girl stood firm.  "Yes, Ausa.  Lemia Ausa.  And I'm very sorry, but that information is for Guild members alone."

Ghaleon nodded, almost like he was expecting that answer.  He walked absent-mindedly towards a window.  His expression suddenly turned grim.  "It looks like another storm is on the way, probably bigger than the last one.  It should arrive tomorrow afternoon."

For the first time, Lemia showed fear, but only for an instant.  "Whatever we do to save the people aboard that ship, we must do it fast!  That ship can't take much more damage.  A second storm would destroy it!"


	6. Chapter Five: Secrets

CHAPTER 5: SECRETS

The remainder of Dyne and Ghaleon's day was spent being shown around the city by a Guild official.   In the evening, they were invited to join Lemia for dinner, who answered many of Dyne's questions about Vane's history.  Afterwards, the two retired to their rooms for the evening.

Later that night, Lemia met with Naphtali and Rhiannon, two other officials of the Magic Guild, in the Main Hall.

"The biggest problem is how much power the ship has left," Naphtali said.  "If the ship loses power, the life support systems fail and all the people on board will die.  The eight lamps on the ship indicate how much power is left, and according to the watchers, two of them have already extinguished."

 "What about the citizens of Vane?" said Rhiannon, cutting into Naphtali's argument.  "They must not find out about the Airship disaster!  The reputation of the Magic Guild is at stake!"

"We all know WHY the Airship and its passengers must be rescued," said Lemia wearily.  "Now let's figure out HOW to rescue them."

After thinking about it for a minute, Rhiannon finally had an idea.  "Magic lightning would destroy the rocks that keep the ship trapped in the gorge."

Lemia frowned.  "According to the information that our visitors have provided us with, the Airship is too far away for any magic spell to reach it from Vane."

Naphtali nodded his head in agreement.  "Besides, it would take the power of most of the Magic Guild to free the Airship without causing any damage.  The people would be suspicious if so many Guild members left with no explanation."

"So what did you have in mind?" Rhiannon asked Naphtali.

"The Magic Amplifier."

"WHAT???"

"It's the only way!  With the Magic Amplifier, we can send our magical energies to much farther distances!"

"You're crazy, Naphtali!" Rhiannon cried.  "The Magic Amplifier is as old as the Airship, and hasn't been used since the Airship was first activated over a century ago!  Nobody knows how it works, and anybody who ever did has been dead for years!"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," said a nearby voice.

Lemia, Rhiannon, and Naphtali turned around in shock, and saw Ghaleon in the doorway, casually leaning against the doorposts, grinning like a cat.  Dyne silently stood behind him.

Lemia was furious.  "HOW LONG HAVE YOU TWO BEEN LISTENING???"

"For quite some time now," Ghaleon said.  "Right after you started talking about the ship's power supply.  And as for the problem with Magic Amplifier, I can help you power it back up."

"And what makes you think you can do that?" Naphtali asked with a very hostile tone.

Ghaleon's face turned very serious.  "Because I built it to make my Airship work."

"You built it...?" Lemia gasped, "for YOUR airship...?  You mean that..."

"Yes.  I built the Airship, and developed The Magic Amplifier to give it power."  He was speaking as though in a trance, caught up in long-buried memories.  "A tribute to my brother Zain, whose greatest dream was to build an airship for Vane.  But he died from an illness before he could finish the job.  I vowed that to honor him and his dream, I would complete the Airship.  When I did, I presented it as a gift to The Magic Guild."

Lemia gasped.  "I know that story.  That was you?"

Ghaleon nodded.

She looked at him with hope shining in her eyes.  "Then you will help us free the Airship?"

Ghaleon's gaze turned stone-sold.  "Not until you answer the question I asked earlier today.  Who is on the Airship?"

Lemia sighed.  "The Guildmistress of the Magic Guild, and about thirty-seven others," she said.  "But nobody else must know this!"

Ghaleon's gaze softened a bit.  "I see.  Well then, I'll get to work on it first thing in the morning."

"Very well," Lemia said.  "Tell me what you need to get the Magic Amplifier to work again.  Tomorrow morning, everything will be ready for you.  Good luck."

Ghaleon's dark red eyes blazed intensely.  "I won't let you down."

******

Dyne was in an angry mood as he and Ghaleon returned to their rooms.  "Any other secrets you've been keeping from me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were from Vane?  Or that you built that Airship?  Or that you had a brother?"

"Should I have?"

"Yes, damn it!  I'm standing around here not knowing what the hell is going on, and you're keeping secrets from me!"

"Everybody keeps secrets.  Everybody has old wounds they must deal with.  But that's what makes us into who we become in our lives.  And no matter what the pain, we need to move beyond it.  It's the only way we can survive.  I know you understand."

Dyne nodded, remembering his parents' deaths, his cruel grandparents, his parting with Noah.

"Besides," Ghaleon continued, "there is an emergency on our hands.  Tomorrow, I must help the Magic Guild rescue the people trapped on the Airship.  I cannot and WILL not put their lives in danger by having painful memories of the past distracting me and clouding my judgment."

Ghaleon's words helped Dyne cool down.  "But why didn't you tell me before?"

Ghaleon shrugged.  "It just never came up."

The two reached their rooms.  "Is there any way I could help out tomorrow?" Dyne asked.

"How?  You don't know magic."

"True.  But I can help with manual labor, like lifting and carrying..." Dyne's voice faded as he realized how useless he felt.  

Ghaleon smiled sympathetically, realizing how Dyne must feel.  "I'm sure I can find a more useful job for you."

"Gee, thanks," said Dyne, not convinced by Ghaleon's encouraging.  "Do you really think you can save the ship before the next storm hits?"

Ghaleon looked grim.  "For Lemia's sake, I hope so."

"Yeah.  I'm really impressed at how well she's handling herself."

Ghaleon raised an eyebrow, a sly look on his face.  "Is that ALL you're impressed with?"

Dyne flushed.  "No, seriously!  She's responsible for the entire city while The Guildmistress is trapped in the Airship!  The Magic Guild is depending on her to rescue her and the others, and to keep the support of the citizens of Vane, she has to keep all of this a secret!  But she still doesn't let any of the pressure show!"  

His voice got softer as he thought of Lemia and her sad eyes.  "And her devotion to the Guildmistress...she truly cares for her.  Almost like a daughter's devotion to a mother."

Ghaleon sighed.  "That's because the Guildmistress actually IS her mother."

"WHAT?"

"The position of Guildmistress is hereditary, passed on from mother to daughter.  So not only is Lemia the Guildmistress's deputy, but her daughter as well.  An Ausa was premiere of the Magic Guild when I was born here, five generations ago.  The bloodline of the Ausas still leads the guild."

"By Althena..." Dyne gasped, feeling even more sorry for Lemia and her plight.  "But why didn't she tell us?"

"For the same reason I was telling you about before.  Because of the tremendous weight of her responsibilities, she must keep her emotions in check.  She can't let personal feelings interfere.  Still, you're right.  With such a high personal stake, she really is handling the situation well.

"And speaking of handling the situation well, I need to get some sleep.  I have a big day tomorrow.  I suggest you do the same."

"I'll try.  Good night."

"Good night," replied Ghaleon.  He entered his guest chambers, and closed the door.

Dyne was about to go into his own guest chambers, but he wasn't ready for sleep, or to spend the rest of the night cooped up in his room.  He needed some fresh air.  He found his way to an outdoor balcony on the top floor of the Guild Manor, and gasped in amazement at the view waiting for him.

The sky was a shade of navy blue, the stars above him shining like pieces of silver.  The Blue Star shone with a warm, comforting light.  The glow seemed to blanket the floating city in a magical aura.  From his viewpoint on the balcony, he could see beyond the edge of Vane and the world below.   He could see the Goddess Tower silhouetted against the Blue Star.  _Amazing that magic can make something like this possible.  Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to learn some._

Suddenly, he was aware of someone coming up behind him.  Turning around, he saw Lemia walking towards him.

"Am I disturbing you?" Lemia asked.

"Not at all.  I just want some fresh air.  I hope I'm not trespassing."

Lemia shook her head and smiled.  "I come here sometimes at night when I need to relax.  There's no better view on all of Lunar than right here."

Dyne nodded.  "I'm sorry about...the Guildmistress," he said carefully, not wishing to upset Lemia.  "But I know we'll be able to save her and the Airship tomorrow."

Lemia smiled.  "Thanks.  With you and Ghaleon helping us, I have no doubts that we will succeed."

Dyne returned her smile.  "It's good to see you're so optimistic."

Lemia walked to the balcony's edge and stared up at The Blue Star.  "When I was a child, my mother told me about a boy from the magic race  who built an airship for the people of Vane over one hundred years ago.  After he finished it, he left Vane, not feeling welcomed here because he was different.  He wandered the world on an endless adventure of exploration.  Now that he has returned and is going to help us, I feel much more confident that we will succeed in saving the Guildmistress...my mother."

Dyne pretended to be surprised by her revelation.  "But that's not all Ghaleon makes you think of, is it?"

Lemia blushed and shook her head.  "I was always jealous of him for being able to leave Vane and go on adventures around the world.  I've lived in Vane my entire life.  I've never gone on adventures, explored new places, and I've always wanted to.  But I am the heir to the Magic Guild.  I can't go roaming the world while I have responsibilities here."

Dyne laughed.  "Eight years ago, I felt the same way.  I thought for sure that I'd spend all my life in Burg, and never get to go on the adventures I'd always dreamed of.  Then, I discovered that The White Dragon of Althena's cave was right near my home village.  So I decide to go and see him, just for the adventure.  I did meet him, and got the Dragon Ring from him.  He told me that I was destined for adventure, and to go and explore the world.  I didn't think I'd get to, but Ghaleon came along and let me accompany him on his travels.

"Since then, I've seen so much.  I've traveled to dozens of strange continents and cities, met many fantastic people, fought strange monsters.  I'll never get to see all of Lunar, and not even Ghaleon will, despite his long life span.  But it's something to look forward to.  It's a comforting feeling to know that there's still more to live for."

He gave Lemia a reassuring smile.  "Some day, your chance for adventure will come along.  If it can happen to some bum kid from Burg, it can definitely happen to the Deputy of The Magic Guild of Vane."

Lemia looked at him, tears starting to form.  "Thank you, Dyne.  That really means a lot to me."  She wiped away her tears, and then walked back towards the entrance to the Guild Manor.  "I'm going to sleep now," she said.  "Try to get some too, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good.  See you tomorrow!"  And with one last smile, she went back inside.

Dyne watched her leave, and took one last look at The Blue Star before he, too, went back to his quarters for some sleep.  Ghaleon was right.  Tomorrow was going to be a big day.


	7. Chapter Six: A Kind Of Magic

CHAPTER 6: A KIND OF MAGIC

Although Dyne tried to get up as early as possible the next morning, Ghaleon and most of the Guild had already been awake for quite some time.  He walked into the Main Hall, where he saw Ghaleon, Lemia, and the Guild officials working on The Magic Amplifier.  

"Good morning," Ghaleon said, not taking his eyes off his work.

Dyne looked at the Magic Amplifier curiously.  The Amplifier was about four feet tall, square-shaped, and adorned with magical symbols.  Holes ran along its four sides to hold the energy crystals that gave it power.  On top of it was a small sphere with the imprint of a hand.

"This is it, huh?"

"What were you expecting?" Ghaleon said, his voice not changing tone.

"I dunno, but not this.  Any way I can help?"

"We're fine for now, thanks."

Dyne's stomach grumbled.

"Why don't you get something to eat?" asked Ghaleon, smiling slightly.

Dyne shook his head.  "I'll stick around, if you don't mind.  Besides, I can't pig out while everyone else here is working hard."

"Suit yourself," said Ghaleon, and he was once more absorbed in his work.

Dyne went over to one of the Guild members who was apparently on break.  "Excuse me, sir.  What exactly is this thing going to do to help the ship?  How does it work?"

"The Magic Amplifier was designed to either increase the power or range of a spell.  In this case, Lemia is going to use lightning magic to destroy the rocks that are trapping the Airship, and then use a wind spell to safely guide the ship out.  A magic portal is going to show her where the ship is, so she knows where to direct the spell."

"What if the lightning accidentally hits the ship?"

"The ship, if it has enough power, automatically generates a magic shield whenever an unexpected disaster arises.  That should protect it from any accidents."

Dyne looked again at the Magic Amplifier.  "I didn't think magic required machines to operate."

The Guild member laughed.  "Magic is just energy.  Although spells harness that energy, in some cases, something else is needed, like a wand or pendant.  Think of the Amplifier as a magic wand."

"It's finished," Ghaleon announced.

Lemia and Dyne came up to him.  "It's all ready?" Lemia asked.

"I couldn't get it to full power, but it should have enough to get the Airship to safety."

Lemia breathed a sigh of relief.  "Then let's begin."

*****

Lemia stepped up to the Amplifier and put her hand in the imprint on the sphere.  The crystals, activated by Lemia's magical aura, began to glow, and the Amplifier turned itself on.

Two mages, on either side of her, cast a spell of vision.  A portal opened above the Amplifier, showing The Airship still trapped in the gorge.  They all tensed as they saw that all but one of the lamps had been extinguished.

"They don't have much time left," Ghaleon muttered to Dyne.  "If this doesn't work, they'll have no chance."

"Will it work?" asked Dyne nervously.

"It did once before."

At last, Lemia began her spell.  The sphere glowed as it absorbed Lemia's magical energy, and it shot a beam of light straight into the air.  In the portal, she saw a cloud of magical energy build over the airship.  At last, she completed the spell.  Bolts of lightning shot down from the sky, blasting the rocks that imprisoned the Airship into dust.  She continued right away with a wind spell, and the Airship slowly floated out of the gorge.

"We did it!  It's free!" Lemia cried.

Cheers rang through the Main Hall as the Airship was on its way towards Vane.  Lemia released her hand from the Amplifier and looked at Ghaleon and Dyne.  They both smiled, proud of her for what she had been able to do.  She smiled back, and looked at the portal again...and screamed in terror.

The last lamp had gone out, and the now-powerless ship was starting to fall!

"MOTHER!" she cried.

"The Airship...it's going to crash into Vane!"  another Guild member cried out.

"DO SOMETHING!" Dyne screamed to Ghaleon.  "You have to save them!"

"I can't!  I don't have that kind of power!  Not even the Amplifier could help!"

"You have to try something!!  Otherwise those people don't have a prayer!!"

"Prayer..." Ghaleon whispered.  "That's it!  DYNE!  LEMIA!  Give me your hands!"

Lemia raced over to Ghaleon.  Ghaleon took Dyne and Lemia's right hands, and held them in his own hands.  "What is it you want right now, more than anything?" he cried.  "Hope for it!  Pray for it!"

_Mother, _Lemia thought.

_Lemia, _thought Dyne.

_Zain's legacy, _though Ghaleon.

Suddenly, Dyne felt strange.  He felt this incredible power rising up from within him, like nothing ha had ever felt before in his life.

"GODDESS ALTHENA!" cried Ghaleon.  "I call upon your holy power!  Heed and grant our prayers!"

The room exploded with light.  Wave after wave of energy coursed through Ghaleon, Lemia, and Dyne.  The strain was incredible, and Dyne wondered whether they'd be able to withstand so much power.  He could barely make out the image in the portal of the Airship also being engulfed in energy, then vanishing.

Then the light disappeared, and the energy faded away.

Dyne struggled to rise.  Lemia leaned against the wall, barely able to stand.  Ghaleon was also exhausted, but somehow remained on his feet.

"The Airship," he said with a smile.

From the windows of the Main Hall, everyone could see the Airship resting safely in the center of Vane.  Although the balloon was in tatters, the passenger section was undamaged.  The doors opened, and The Guildmistress of Vane and the other passengers exited the Airship.

"Mother..." Lemia whispered.  She rose from the floor, but collapsed in Dyne's arms, crying tears of relief.  Ghaleon went over to her to comfort her.

"Shh," Ghaleon said soothingly.  "She's okay.  Everything is going to be okay now."

"You did it, Lemia" Dyne added.  "You should be proud.  You saved them all."

Lemia wiped her tears away.  "I couldn't have done it without you two.  Thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Lemia stayed sheltered in Dyne's arms for several more minutes, unable to move.  Then he released her, and she was able to stand on her own.

"And now," Ghaleon said with a warm smile, "I believe your mother is waiting for you to welcome her back." 

*****

The reunion between Lemia and her mother was truly a heartwarming one.  Dyne and Ghaleon, not wanting to intrude on a private moment, stayed by the entrance to the Magic Guild.

"What exactly was that spell you used to save the Airship?" Dyne asked.

"It's called 'Prayer.'  It's energized by the hopes and prayers within a person's heart.  But it takes a lot of magic power to use it.  Without both you and Lemia, it wouldn't have worked.  I told you that you would be able to play a major role this morning."  Ghaleon started to grin.  "Finally taking an interest in magic now, eh?"

Dyne returned the grin.  "Maybe.  Do you really think I could learn it?"

Ghaleon laughed.  "If I can save an Airship against all odds, anything can happen."

A tall, elegant lady approached them.  "I am Remilia Ausa, the Guildmistress of Vane.  I and my people owe you endless thanks for your aid." 

Ghaleon and Dyne kneeled.  "It was your daughter who is the true hero of this day," Ghaleon said.  "Without her courage and determination, all would have been lost."

Remilia motioned for them to rise, and smiled at her daughter, who was now by her mother's side.  "She will be a worthy heir to the Magic Guild.  There are very few people who could have handled themselves so well under such circumstances."

Lemia blushed from their praise.  

Remilia turned to Ghaleon.  "My daughter tells me that you are the one who built the Airship long ago.  I apologize for not taking better care of it."

Ghaleon merely shrugged.  "It is a relic of the past that served its purpose long ago."

Remilia smiled.  "You're wrong.  It is more than merely a symbol of the past.  It is a part of Vane and her history.  It will be put on display in The Magic Guild, always to remind the people of Vane of their past, and to show them that Vane and her legacy shall live on forever.  Your brother Zain would be proud."

Tears began to swell in Ghaleon's eyes.  "Thank you, Lady Ausa.  It feels good to be back.  However, I still feel the call of adventure, and the need to explore."

Remilia nodded.  "Very well.  Just remember, Ghaleon, that wherever you go, you can always call Vane your home.  So can you, Dyne, if you wish."

Ghaleon smiled.  "Thank you.  I plan to return one day, and it's nice to have a place to truly call home."  

He took one last look around and dried his eyes.  "I think we'd better be off," he said to Dyne.  "Mistress Remilia, Lemia, it was a pleasure to meet you."

Lemia looked at them sadly.  "Goodbye," she said, her voice barely a whisper.

Dyne saw the look in her eyes.  _If only she could come with us,_ he though to himself.  But he said nothing out loud.

Remilia watched them as they walked towards the Fountain of Transmission.  She then looked at Lemia with a mischievous smile.  "Well, aren't you going to go after them?"

Lemia was stunned.  "Me?  B-but, mother, I'm needed here!"

Remilia laughed.  "Oh, c'mon.  I know you want to go with them.  And after today, you deserve it.  Hurry, before they leave."

Lemia gave her mother a quick goodbye hug, and ran after Dyne and Ghaleon as fast as she could.  "WAIT!" she cried.

The two of them paused and looked back towards her.

"Take me with you!  Please!"  she said as she caught up with them.

Dyne and Ghaleon grinned at each other, as if they knew she would ask all along.

"Okay by me," Dyne said.  "Ghaleon?"

"Why not?" Ghaleon asked.  "Besides, Dyne could use another magic tutor."

"YES!!!  Thank you, thank you!" cried Lemia, giving Ghaleon and Dyne a big hug apiece.

"Let's get going," Dyne said.  "There's a whole world out there waiting for us."


	8. Chapter Seven: Dyne Meets His Match

CHAPTER SEVEN: DYNE MEETS HIS MATCH

_Three weeks later..._

The _Morning Star_ sailed slowly across the Meribian Sea, the cool evening breeze guiding it through the sapphire-blue water. The ship's crew was preparing dinner for the passengers, and the smell of cooking food drifted throughout the whole ship, whetting the appetites of all aboard. 

Ghaleon watched Dyne as he stood at the stern of the ship, practicing his fire magic. Never had Ghaleon seen anybody master magic as quickly as Dyne had. In the three weeks since they left Vane, Dyne had learned several powerful flame and healing spells, and was highly skilled at using them. He had even learned a couple of vigor spells to increase his speed and strength in battle. _I knew that he had a great potential for magic, but not to this degree! What kind of power will he have when he gets older? Is it that his adventure in Vane kick-started his interest, or...did Lemia, by helping me teach him magic, have anything to do with it?_

He approached Dyne, who was still concentrating on his Flame Circle spell. 

"You'd better be careful with that spell," said Ghaleon. "This ship is made of wood, you know. You don't want to set the ship on fire." 

Dyne stopped chanting, and the magical flames faded away. "I haven't yet." 

"True. But you have learned in three weeks what has taken some magic students years to learn. I'm quite impressed." 

"Thanks. Where's Lemia?" 

"She's on the port side. She's...uh...shall we say...still not used to sailing," he said with a laugh. 

Dyne laughed as well. "No further questions." 

Ghaleon stopped laughing and turned very serious. "You know that there can't be anything between you two. She's already been betrothed to another. It's the custom of the Magic Guild to do so. Lemia must marry one of the mages of Vane, to make sure that magical ability will remain strong in her bloodline." 

Dye sighed. "I know. She told me a week ago, when I tried putting the moves on her." 

Ghaleon raised an eyebrow. "You waited two weeks before trying something this time? Taking it slow this time, eh? Or trying to avoid another slap in the face?" 

"Well, rushing in only gets me nowhere. I don't think she's the one for me anyway." 

"Oh? You have someone else in mind?" 

"Maybe. I dunno." 

Ghaleon decided not to press the issue. He had seen this kind of mood before in other people, and had long since discovered that the best way to deal with them was to give them space. He went below deck, leaving Dyne alone with his thoughts. 

***** 

"Captain! A Meribian vessel dead ahead!" 

The captain of the pirate ship _Darkfire_ smiled viciously. "Can ya make out a name?" 

"It's the _Morning Star,_ a passenger vessel." 

"Ha! I've had me eyes on that one fer a LONG time! Prepare an intercept course! All hands, battle stations!" 

***** 

Dyne stared at the evening sky, lost in reflection. The last time he had sailed upon the Meribian Sea was eight years ago, when he had first left Caldor Isle. He had sailed across several other seas since then, but the Meribian would always be his favorite. _Probably because it was my first._

He took out his ocarina. He could still remember the melody he had come up with long ago like it was brand new, and had played it many times over the years. And each time, he could hear a lovely voice singing along with it. 

_In your dreams, magical thoughts_   
_All things are real, unless you dream they're not_   
_In your dreams, love is the plot_   
_Carried on wings of hope_

_Each of our souls_   
_Intertwine, when we do..._   
_Instantly we see it, the time to grow and —_

"PIRATES!" he heard someone scream, interrupting his song. "PIRATES OFF THE STARBOARD!!!" 

Instantly, Dyne drew his sword. It was a scimitar, purchased during his visit to the town of Ronin three years ago. It was his favorite weapon, and he had used it in many fights. 

The captain looked through his spyglass at the incoming pirate ship. The flag was black, with the golden symbol of a flaming sword held over a lake. "By Althena..." the captain cried. "The _Darkfire! _D'Alkirk's ship!" 

"D'Alkirk?" Dyne asked. "You mean Mel D'Alkirk himself?" 

"Aye, lad, and I hope you can use that blade that you've got there, 'cause Hell Mel is the toughest pirate ever to sail the Meribian Sea!" 

Ghaleon came running up on deck, his long sword drawn. "Did I hear something about pirates?" 

Dyne smirked. "With ears like yours, how could you not?" 

"It's 'Hell Mel' D'Alkirk!" the captain shrieked in alarm. "We're doomed!" 

Lemia came over to Dyne and Ghaleon, looking a sickly shade of green. "Oh, good. Maybe they can put me out of my misery." 

"Try to take out a few of the pirates with your magic first," said Dyne. 

"They're almost gaining on us!" the captain moaned. "We can't outrun them!" 

"Then don't! We'll fight them off!" snapped Dyne. 

"Who's 'WE?'" 

"My friends and I. And any of your crew that would care to pitch in." 

The captain nodded. "Drop anchor! All hands, prepare for battle!" 

Ghaleon looked grim. "Dyne, I don't think you realize what you're getting into here. I've heard many stories of Mel D'Alkirk. He's been marauding long before you and I met. He has no mercy, no equal, and no limit to his strength. Some of this ship's crew may be injured, or even killed. Think carefully before rushing head-first into danger." 

"I don't care! If he really is as dangerous as they say, he has to be stopped! With you, me, and Lemia working together, we can stop him and save these people!" 

Ghaleon sighed. "Just be careful. Don't underestimate D'Alkirk." 

"Look out!" a crewman cried. "They're attacking!" 

A series of strange cries soared through the air as a group of pirates leaped from their ship onto the _Morning Star. _Dyne immediately charged at them, slashing at them with powerful blows from his scimitar. With each stroke, a pirate fell dead or wounded to the deck. 

A second group of about twenty pirates leaped onto the deck of the _Morning Star_. Lemia knocked some them off their feet with a low-level ice spell. Then Dyne and Ghaleon attacked them with their swords. Between Dyne's strength, Ghaleon's speed, and Lemia's magic, the battle was fierce, but short. 

More pirates had already boarded, and were attacking the crew. Although they fought back, the brutal pirates easily cut them down. Enraged, Dyne lashed out at them, dispatching many of them quickly and easily. The rest of the crew and Ghaleon quickly descended upon the survivors. 

Dyne looked around with grim satisfaction. The _Morning Star_'s casualties were few, and the rest seemed to be holding their own. Most of the pirates were either dead or wounded, and only a few were still on their feet. Then, a monstrous shadow seemed to cover him. He turned around...and stared right into the face of the dreaded Hell Mel. 

He was a "beast-man," a member of the mysterious race that is half-man, half beast. He must have been at least seven feet tall, with a powerful, muscular build. His hair and beard were dark gray, with a silver streak down the center. His eyes were such a dark shade of brown that they looked as black as a midnight sky. He wore white, loose-fitting slacks and shirt, and a long, red cape. But the scariest thing about him was the axe he held in his hands. It was as tall as Mel himself, as thick as one of his arms, and the razor-sharp blade was twice the size of his head. Yet, Mel was spinning it above his head as if it weighed as much as an uncooked noodle. 

He truly looked like the ferocious brigand the stories made him out to be. He stared at Dyne, with a look of absolute rage on his face. His dark eyes were now blazing with anger. Ghaleon and Lemia were about to come to Dyne's aid, but Dyne motioned for them to stay back. 

"Ye're dead, boy," Mel said to Dyne. His deep voice came out as a sinister growl. 

Dyne felt fear for the first time in a long time. Yet he held his ground. "By the power of Althena," he said, remembering the words to the spell Lemia had taught him, "I summon forth strength, speed, and skill into mine own self, by the might of the POWER DRIVE!" 

Immediately, Dyne felt a tremendous energy coarse through him, and felt stronger and faster than ever. 

Mel only laughed. "HA! Neither your petty tricks nor the Goddess can save ya now! Nothing can!" 

"Are we gonna talk, or fight?" 

Mel laughed. "We're gonna fight, boy. And we're gonna start right NOW!" 

And with a savage war cry, Mel slashed at Dyne with his axe. Dyne blocked the blow, but the impact jarred his entire body. But only for a second. Mel continued with three more strokes, and Dyne parried each stroke. He then lunged at Mel with his scimitar, but with surprising speed, Mel blocked it easily. Mel chopped downwards, aiming at Dyne's legs, but Dyne back-flipped over the deadly blade. Dyne aimed for Mel's unprotected chest, but Mel parried that attack as well. 

Everybody, pirates and the _Morning Star_ crew alike, stopped whatever they were doing to watch the duel. Although Dyne and Mel had not been fighting for over a minute yet, nobody had ever lasted even that long against Hell Mel, and they were amazed that a young man not even twenty could withstand Mel's brutal onslaught. 

Mel took another swing at Dyne. Dyne parried, but Mel caught Dyne's blade with the curve of his axe. Dyne swiped his scimitar downwards, freeing it, and delivered a cutting blow that would have decapitated Mel, but Mel parried the desperate blow. Mel then swiped at Dyne with the shaft of the axe, but Dyne ducked and lunged upwards at Mel's chest. But this was blocked as well. 

_I don't believe it! _thought Mel. _Nobody can stand against me for this long! I'm Hell Mel D'Alkirk, and I will NOT be defeated and disgraced by a mere boy!_

_By Althena, _thought Dyne, _I've never faced such a powerful opponent! But I can't fail! For if I do, Mel will slaughter all these innocent people! No matter what, I can't let that happen!_

The battle now reached a new intensity as Dyne and Mel redoubled their efforts. All thoughts were pushed from their minds, save one: victory. They lunged and slashed at each other, but each blow was blocked harmlessly. Neither one was able to even scratch the other. Their audience was unable to keep track of the two warriors as they battled across the _Morning Star_'s deck. 

The duel continued late into the night. Nothing, not hunger, thirst, or sleep, would stand between the two. They wouldn't even stop to catch their breaths. Nothing would stop them, not until one of them had claimed the final victory. Most of the _Morning Star_'s crew and the pirates were also caught up in this epic battle, and could not stop watching. 

And so the battle went on...until the early morning...and late into the night once more...for seven days and seven nights. Yet both seemed to be just as fresh as when they had first started. Both were still uninjured. And both were determined to win, no matted what. Despite all appearances, however, Dyne and Mel were barely able to stand. They were weak from a lack of sleep and food. Yet, their sheer force of will kept them going. 

Suddenly, on the seventh night of non-stop combat, with neither one gaining any advantage, both Dyne and Mel slashed at each other, and Mel's axe hooked on scimitar blade. They struggled to free their weapons for a full five minutes. Finally the two weapons disengaged. They both prepared to put all of their remaining energy into one final blow. Dyne and Mel raised their weapons, preparing to strike...and they both collapsed to the deck from sheer exhaustion, barely conscious. 

***** 

"By The Goddess..." Ghaleon whispered, walking over to the fallen Dyne. 

Lemia's eyes widened in fear. "Are they...dead?" 

Ghaleon gave her a comforting smile. "Thankfully, no. It's nothing that a large meal and a week's worth of sleep won't take care of." 

The crew had already helped Dyne to his feet, and the pirates did the same with their fallen leader. They gave both some water, which revitalized them. 

Mel looked Dyne straight in the eye. Everyone expected him to be furious at being bested by a mere boy. Instead he laughed, a warm laugh full of humor and respect. " By Althena, that was the best fight I've ever had in me entire life! Ya got a lot of heart, son! I like that!" 

Dyne couldn't help smiling. "Thanks, Captain D'Alkirk." 

"It's 'Mel' to my friends and shipmates. But I'll let ya call me that too! BWAH HAH HAH! And you are?" 

"Dyne." He indicated his friends. "These are my friends, Ghaleon and Lemia Ausa." 

Mel shook hands with Ghaleon, and bowed politely to Lemia. "A pleasure to meet you." He then turned back to Dyne. "So what brings ya to these parts?" 

"Adventure," said Dyne. "We just wander around, traveling to new and interesting places." 

Mel smiled. "Ah, ye're lucky to have the chance to do that at your age. I remember when I first started my adventures, so long ago." 

Dyne returned the smile. _He may be a pirate and the deadliest fighter I've ever met, but he has a noble, adventurous spirit to him. Just like me when I was younger._

"Adventures?" Ghaleon said with an amused smile. "Don't you mean 'raids?' You are a pirate, you know." 

Mel sighed. "Not entirely by choice. In Meribia, beast-men are outcasts. The humans refuse to accept us. We can't work, and have no way to make an honest living. I was forced to fight in an arena for some rich merchant whenever he wanted to entertain his guests. I wasn't about to live my life as a slave, so I escaped and decided to turn pirate. Ya may have noticed that all my crew are beast-men. They're not bad, but they have no other choice, other than starvin' to death. It's our only way of makin' a living and striking back against those who oppress our kind. They're not bad people." 

"And what about all those that you've killed?" Lemia asked coldly. 

Mel's eyes narrowed. "I only kill in self-defense. Those that I or my crew have killed were armed, and they died fighting. I've never killed innocent bystanders. I do this for the money, not for the slaughter. And, of course, the adventure." 

Dyne and his friends looked at Mel sympathetically. 

The captain of the _Morning Star_ came over and eyed Mel coldly. "If you two are done yapping, we have to get going, and I am to place Mel D'Alkirk under arrest." 

Mel's eyes blazed, and Dyne knew that despite his exhaustion, Mel could still obliterate the captain with a single punch. Besides, he couldn't let Mel rot in prison for life. "Wait, captain!" he said. "By right of victory, it is for me to decide what to do with D'Alkirk. And I choose to let him and his men go free." 

The captain's jaw dropped in astonishment, but he wasn't about to say "no." Especially to a man he owed his life to. 

"Victory?" laughed Mel. "What victory? It was a draw!" 

Dyne grinned. "I survived a battle with Hell Mel himself. I call that a victory." 

Mel bowed, honored by the praise. "Would you and yer friends like to join me and my crew for dinner aboard my ship?" 

Dyne's stomach roared, as he remembered he hadn't eaten for a week. He looked at his friends, who looked like they could use a good meal themselves. "It would be an honor," Dyne said. 

***** 

After freshening up, Dyne, Ghaleon, and Lemia entered the dining area of the _Darkfire, _and looked around in amazement. It looked like the Great Hall of a king's palace. The walls were covered with mementos of Mel's raids, such as banners, shields, and weapons. The table was covered by a silk tablecloth, and the dishes, silverware, and goblets were of the finest silver, for both Mel, the guests, and the crew alike. Humongous platters with all sorts of delicacies were waiting for them, filling the room with a wonderful smell. 

Mel was seated at the head of the table, grinning broadly as they entered. "The guests of honor arrive! Be seated, please, and help yourselves!" 

The meal was a festive one, and both Dyne and Mel ate ravenously, more than making up for the week of eating they had missed. The food was excellent, and only the finest Meribian wine was served. Mel was a gracious host, and his crew was no different. During the meal, Dyne, Ghaleon and Lemia told Mel about how they had met, and what they had experienced since. Mel, in turn, fascinated his guests with stories about some of his most daring raids. 

"So where are ya headed to now?" Mel asked. 

"We weren't really sure," Ghaleon said. "We just wanted to tour the Meribian Sea for a while, and then visit some more of the distant continents." 

"Well, how about sailing with me for a while? There isn't a city or continent that the _Darkfire_ can't reach. Plus, I like yer company. Even you, Dyne," he said with a laugh. 

"That's a kind offer," Lemia said apologetically, "but I don't know if a pirate is a good career choice for the heir to Magic Guild of Vane." 

Mel laughed. "All right, all right. I'll take a break from the pirating business for a while. I guess I owe it to ya for savin' me from a jail cell. My crew and I got ourselves enough to last a while." 

Lemia smiled. "If you put it that way..." 

"What about you two?" Mel asked Dyne and Ghaleon. 

"Works for me," Dyne said. 

Ghaleon hesitated, but then nodded. "Count me in. At least things won't be boring." 

Mel laughed again. "Ya got THAT right, buddy. So, where to first?" 

Dyne smiled solemnly. "That, my friend, is up to destiny."   



	9. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

That night, Dyne was staring once more at the Meribian Sea, but this time from the deck of the _Darkfire_.  He had already said his goodbyes to the captain of the _Morning Star_, and was looking forward getting some rest.  But despite his absolute exhaustion, something kept him awake.  He was thinking about the past, and how far he had come since that day in Burg when he had met Quark.  Since then, his life had become one adventure after another.  Now he had three close friends to share those adventures with: Mel, Lemia, and Ghaleon.  And he knew that his adventures were just beginning.  What would he face tomorrow?  Where would his journeys take him next?  What would he discover hat he hadn't already?

He smiled, and looked up at the Blue Star.  Those were questions to be answered another day.  

TO BE CONTINUED

IN

"COMRADES IN ARMS, VOLUME TWO: THE DOGS OF WAR"


End file.
